Cum dragostea uneste suflete
by ANDYRAMY
Summary: Sakura isi pierde un pic memoria si Sasuke o ajuta.


Era o noapte friguroasa . iarna se instalase deje peste micul sat . fulgii cadeau repezit . faceau parca o intrecere care ajnge cel mai repede pe pamant .

viscolul era in toi iar biata sakura mergea zgribulita pe strada pusite simtea ca nu mai poate continua . o lasara picioarele . cazu fara zgomot pe aleea inghetata si nu se mai ridica . intre timp sasuke alerga cat de tare putea sa ajunga acasa . fusese o zi grea de examene la scoala iar singurul lucru la care se gandea acum era o baie calda si meciul de fotbal la care sa se uite cu o ceasca de cea in mana .

Dar cand sa o ia spre strada unde locuia vede parca ceva sau pe cineva jos . prima intentie a fost sa plece mai departe deoarece nu mai avea mult si ingheta . dar ceva nu l-a lasat sa faca asta .

Porneste in fuga sa vada ce se intampla si cu cat se apropia cu cat i se parea ca ii e cunoscuta persoana intinsa pe trotuar . cand ajunge suficient de aproape scoate un strigat de uimire : -'SAKURA'

Ea bineinteles ca era aproape inghetata . lesinata de frig zacea fara sa miste . sasuke o ia in brate , si incepe sa alerge spre casa lui . pe drum vede ca lasase o dara de sange pe asfalt . se uita cu atentie si vede ca sakura avea lovitura serioasa la cap . fuge si mai tare pana ajunge in sfarsit acasa . o asteaza pe canapeaua din sufragerie , ii schimba hainele inghetate si ii da un tricou de-al lui ca re ii venea ca o rochie . o inveleste cu o patura pufoasa si incet , cu grija ii curata rana , o dezinfecteaza apoi o panseaza cu grija . -'Of sakura , tu erai medicul nu pacientul ... ce e cu tine ? ce ai patit ? ' . la scurt timp sakura se trezeste

. **Au ... capul meu ...

*sakura! te-ai trezit in sfarsit !

** Cine esti tu ? ...stai ... de fapt ...cine sunt eu ?

* vrei sa spui ca nu iti amintesti nimic ?

** cam asa ceva . auch ! ce ma doare capul. de ce am o rana la cap ?

* pai vezi tu ... afara e viscol ...eu alergam spre casa si te-am gasit intinsa si inghetata pe alee ...

** deci asta explica vanataile ...am dormit unde nu trebuia ...hihi ... zici ca ma cheama sakura eh ?

* da ... dar uite cat e ceasul ... mai bine odihnestete si maine o sa iti povestesc mai multe ...ce zici ?

** ok ... si oricine ai fi ...iti multumesc ca m-ai salvat din viscol  
* Sasuke ... si ... cu placere . noapte buna!  
**noapte buna

DIMINEATA DEVREMA :

* alo? hinata chan ?

- hinata hinata da e o hinata adormita . ce e cu tine sasuke de suni asa devreme ? s-a intamplat ceva ?

* defapt da ... chiar s-a intamplat ceva ... e vorba de sakura...  
- sakura ? /? e ceva in neregula cu sakura mea ?

* pai vezi tu ... ( ii povesteste intamplarea si cum a gasito ) ...si asa ca e la mine in salon ... fara memorie

- oh doamne! o sun pe ino si venim cat de repede putem

* ok ...va astept

** auch ...capul meu ...

* deci te-ai trezit in sfarsit \\\\\\?/

**sazicem ca da ... dar ma doare capul ingrozitor ...

*am chemat medicul . o sa vina curand sa te consulte sa vada ce problema este .

** medicul ?

*dap ... dar acum trebuie sa mananci ceva . ... uite aici . ( ii aduce o tava ) clatite cu sos de artar pentru amnezica mea... schiteaza un zambet

** mmmmmm...ce bine arata

PUTIN MAI TARZIU DUPA CE SAKURA MANANCA

- SAKURA! unde e sakura noastra !? ( ino so hinata in cor)

* aici ... in salon ...

- of sakura esti bine ? esti ok scumpo ? spuse hinata aproape soptit ...

** sunt ok dar ... tu cine mai esti ?

- cum ?nu stii cine sunt ?

** nu prea ... eu sunt hinata iar ea e ino ... noi suntem cele mai bune prietene ale tale ... nu iti amintesti de noi ?

** nu prea ...

- off...doamne biata de tine ? de ce nu mai vine doctorul ala odata? ...ino , te duci tu sa il cauti te rog? nu suport sa imi vad prietena asa ...

- ok ...am plecat ...

MAI TARZIU

- uite medicuuuuul!

* in sfarsit doctore ...spuse sasuke aproape tipand ... uite pacienta .

^ ce e in neregula cu ea?

* pai ...( ii relateaza si lui povestea ) ... si uite asa si-a pierdut memoria si nu mai stie nimic ...

^ sa vedem ... hmmm

- cum e docotre , se alerta hinata ? isi va mai aminti vreodata ceva ?

^ da ...memoria ei ii va reveni curand

- iei ! ce bine

^ dar va trebui sa mearga acasa si sa se odihneasca mult

* dar doctore ...ea locuieste singura. o voi tine la mine ...sub supraveghere ...

- opa ... mister sasuke ... ce stii tu sa profiti de situatie ! glumeam fii linistit . o sa dap pe aici cat de des putem

^ eu trebuie sa plec dragilor ... mai am si alti oameni de consultat ... nu uitati ,  
odihna si relaxare din plin ... sa nu se prea ridice din pat daca se poate .

* bine doctore ... o zi buna ...la revedere

- sasuke ...noi trebuie sa plecam la scoala ...si normal ca tu nu o sa mergi . trebuie sa ai grija de sakura ...am plecat !

* pa fetelor ! acum domnisoara amnezica tu trebuie sa te odihnesti iar eu ma duc sa iti iau medicamente prescrise de medic ...

** offf ...iar sa dorm ? nu mai vreau!

* trebuie . hai repede ! in pat ... s-a intamplat repede ...

... sakura se ridica de pe fotoliu si pleaca spre pat si aluneca . dar sasuke o prinde ... fetele lor erau la cativa centimetrii distanta apoi mai aproape ...si mai aproape ... buzele lor s-au atins si a avut loc inceputul relatiei lor ...

...dar intrerup momentul romantic iar sasuke pleaca spre farmacie .  
sakura ramasa singura ... nu poate dormi si pleaca spre baie sa faca un dus ...dar cade ...si se loveste cu capul de gresie deoarece nu se putea tine prea bine pe picioare inca . din nou lesina si ...

CAND SASUKE AJUNGE ...

nu o verde pe sakura in dormitor ... o cauta in salon ... in bucatarie ... si ...cand ajunge in baie ...* O NUUUUUUUUUUU! SAKURA! SAKURA ESTI BINE ? o ia pe brate , o pune pe pat si dupa putin timp se trezeste .

** sasuke ? ce se intampla ? de ce sunt in casa ta ?

* ssakura?! tu iti amontesti ?

** da ..in mare parte ...

* si iti amintesti si ce s-a intamplat mai devreme ?

** nici moarta nu o sa uit sarutul ala ...

... urmeaza alt sarut destul de placut ... cand intra ino : - Hei nebunaticilor ...stiam eu ca nu e o idee buna sa va lasam singuri aici ))

* ino ! striga sasuke entuziasmat ... SAKURA SI-A REVENIT !

- serios ? asa e saku mea ?

** categoric ino ( si o imbratiseaza )  
atunci intra si hinata ...

- hey ...am pierdut ceva ?  
- nu hinata ...zise ino indiferenta ... doar sarutul lor si ...dupa o pauza lunga ...

... SAKURA SI-A REVENIT ...NA NA NA NA ...SI-A REVENIT ...DA!  
- serios ? ce bine! dupa o imbratisare prieteneasca si dupa alte barfe si barfe ca intre fete ...hinata si ino pleaca ... iar cei doi raman singuri ...

* deci ... sakura ...ce spui ... daca acum ca ti-ai revenit ...

** da1 ce? spune

* ai vrea sa iesi cu mine la o intalnire?

* categoric ...

urmeaza alt sarut ... etc ...etc ... stiti voi dragi cititori ...

ei ies la intalnire ...urmeaza o relatie stabila ... si o frumoasa poveste de dragoste ... o iubire nestapanita i-a cuprins pe cei doi si au devenit ...NEDESPARTITI

SFARSIT!Personajele nu sunt ale mele.


End file.
